


Baby Beckett Castle Comes Last Episode Rewrite

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Castle, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Aeryn, Alpha Alexis, Alpha Javier, Alpha Kate, Alpha Martha, F/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Alec, Omega Kevin, Omega Richard Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Castle is nervous about telling Kate he’s pregnant with their baby. When he does tell, he’s scared to see her reaction about his pregnancy. The rewritten is when Beckett pushes Castle out of the way when she gets shot. While she is in surgery, he goes into labor and is determine to not have the baby until their father is there. Will Kate be able to see their baby or will it take before she can meet her son? Mpreg, male lactation. Don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.





	Baby Beckett Castle Comes Last Episode Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and read this story, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Baby Beckett Castle Comes Last Episode Rewrite

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the idea and characters belong to the tv show that wrote Castle. The idea is not owned by me either, for now I’m merely borrowing the idea to write this idea.

[Still add this, don’t like this, please no harsh comments if you don’t like. No one is forced to read this story. If you do enjoy, please read and review]

.Summary.

Castle is nervous about telling Kate he’s pregnant with their baby. When he does tell, he’s scared to see her reaction about his pregnancy. The rewritten is when Beckett pushes Castle out of the way when she gets shot. While she is in surgery, he goes into labor and is determine to not have the baby until their father is there. Will Kate be able to see their baby or will it take before she can meet her son? Mpreg, male lactation. Don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Prologue _

_ Richard Castle Beckett was pacing the room. He was trying to plan a way to tell Beckett that she’s going to be a father. He’s been through a pregnancy with having twins. Except the problem, with Becca, he lost them both. His wife and youngest daughter Aeryn._

_ He should be calm and excited that he and Kate will he having a baby. While thinking, he felt his stomach churn painfully. Castle ran to the sink and began to throw up everything he ate for lunch. _

_ He jumped as he felt a hand rubbing up and down his back to help ease him as his vomiting went from puking dinner to dry heaving._

_ Kate assures, “Castle it’s okay. Just let it all out.” _

_ Castle was unable to say anything but continued to throw up until he ended up dry heaving for another fifteen minutes. _

_ He’s finished. Wiping his mouth as Kate takes them to their room, stripping him to his boxers and shirt, then helped her omega to bed. Kate could see he’s pale and exhausted. _

_ Kate wakes up to see Castle in the bathroom, sobbing as he dry heaves. She gets a cold cloth and puts it to his neck and rubbed his back until he is down. She then has him sit as he wipes and rinses his mouth. She then lets him bury his face in her neck to let her calming scent calm him down. _

_ Then after that, she helps him sit to the couch and made tea to help his stomach. _

_ Once his stomach eased as Castle looked scared and uneasy. He started playing with their wedding ring that Kate gave to him when she proposed to him._

_ Castle quickly says, “Kate I’m pregnant.” _

_ Nothing planned, just straight out blurted that he’s pregnant. Before she could say anything, he runs outside, blocking the door to keep Kate inside. _

_ Castle brought his chin to his knees and started to cry, he’s scared that Kate would leave him alone to raise their baby since Kate would say on occasion that Castle is childish. _

_ Kate knocks, “Castle, honey. Please open the door. I know you scared, but please hear me out.” _

_ Castle moved as Kate hugs him, letting him cry in her neck. She rubs his back and then wipes his tears away._

_ Kate smiles, “Castle, I’m excited and happy. I finally get to be a father.” _

_ Castle laugh cries, “I’m a mother, again.” _

_ She helps Castle stand up and can see he’s exhausted, so she lets him lay with his back to her chest, as they both put their hands to his midsection where is baby has started living there for nearly eleven weeks. _

_ It scared Castle that he’s pregnant, but he knows that he and Kate will raise and love this baby._

* * *

.Nine Months Later. 

Castle winces, Kate’s push caused him to hit his back and side to the wall. When he groans and sees that Kate was shot in the leg and side.

He grunts, getting up and holding her wounds to keep her from bleeding.

Castle sobs in the radio, “Officer down. I repeat officer down please help.”

Ryan and Esposito came in, seeing that Castle wanted to hold her, but couldn’t because he’s close to full term pregnant. The paramedics took Castle away. He sighs and Ryan could see he’s stressing out.

The two help him get up. Ryan hugs Castle, who buries his neck in Ryan’s. Ryan gives him comfort scent, as he continues to comfort him.

Once he was calm down, Ryan was able to wipe the blood from his hands.

Ryan says, “Come on Castle, let’s take you to the hospital. Not just for Kate, but to check you out okay?”

Castle nods, sighing, from the pain in his back as they get into the car. Esposito looks to see Castle staring at the side. He looks likes he’s about to fall asleep and that adrenaline is the only thing keeping him awake.

Castle winces, as he felt a pain go through his body, thinking he pulled a muscle and is probably sore. He was glad that they took the elevator rather than the stairs to the ground floor.

Castle winces again, disliking false labor. As they get close to where Kate is admitted, they were able to park, and Ryan helped Castle walk to the front. Ryan requested a wheelchair, letting Castle sit in it. Castle seems quiet, and Ryan figures, he’s worried about Kate.

Castle groans and gasps as a pain go through his body. Esposito goes to park the car, while Ryan sits with Castle and sees he’s wincing, this can’t be false labor.

Ryan asks, “Hey, you okay?”

Castle groans, “False labor seems to hit me. I’m okay.”

He was about to ask, when Castle groans, wrapping his arms around his baby belly. Ryan rubs his arms as they wait to hear what’s going on with Kate. Then without thinking, Castle gets up to pace back and forth.

Ryan would find it odd, but according to Kate this is way of coping, because he’s often using it to think. Ryan watches as Castle groans and pants, before sitting down. Ryan gets a cold cloth and puts it to his forehead.

His nieces Alexis and Aeryn were traveling to have some sister bond and is coming back when they heard what happen to Kate and Castle. Castle was talking to Aeryn earlier and see mentioned that they have something for their baby sibling and will be there soon.

Castle has bonded especially with his youngest, since he’s missed a lot of years with her. He remembered when he saw her and immediately hugged her and cried, cried for not being able to hold her for so long.

Even Aeryn cried, missing the gentle touch of her mother and his scent. It was so perfect, and ever since Castle wanted to be a part of her life, learning and what happen to her and Becca.

Ryan kneels, “Breathe Castle come on. I’m having you admitted. Hey, can we have go in. I think stress and Kate’s shove caused labor to be induced.”

He’s admitted in and after that left in a room, since the doctors are busy, Ryan and Esposito were left to help Castle with labor. Then the Doctor came in as Castle gasps in pain and is sat down.

Doctor checks and it looks like his dilation is eight centimeters, which means he’s been in labor for nearly three hours. The push didn’t cause the labor because he was already in labor.

Ryan asks, “What can we do to help Castle?”

Castle groans, “I’ll walk please. It help when I was giving birth to Alexis and Aeryn, this can help too.

Ryan and Esposito divided the tasks. He helps Castle with labor, while Esposito calls Martha. According to Martha, she’ll be there and Castle nearly falls to his feet, so Ryan helps him lay down.

While Castle sleeps, he sighs, and sits, probably, the for now it’s best to wait for the others.

.One Hour Later.

Castle wakes up as he felt a pop inside and felt his sheets get wet. He groans from the intense pain.

Ryan helps him as the Doctor goes to check.

Doctor checks, “Well this one must be excited to see you. Nine centimeters, and right now-.”

Castle groans and shakes his head, “No, no way in hell am I having this baby with Kate. (He groans) Please tell me this baby can wait for their father.”

Doctor checks, “Okay, let’s see. I’ve got this baby monitor and for now we’ll keep an eye on you. This is your first child?”

Castle groans, “My third, two of my children are twenty-one.”

Doctor looks, “Looks like they need me to help move your wife from there to here. Excuse me.”

Castle nods and muffles his scream in his hands. He sighs, this hurts so much and wishes Kate was here.

Doctor returns, “Your wife is recovering and we are going to bring her in here.”

Castle groans, and sees Kate. He wants to get up, but can’t because the contractions are getting closer and more painful.

He grunts, “Pain medication is out of the question?”

Doctor checks, “I’m sorry, you’re ready to push Mr. Beckett. Now on the next contraction give me a big push.”

Alexis and Aeryn come in their grandfather.

Aeryn pants, “We ran up here.”

Castle ends up pushing, grunting and screaming, feeling the baby moving down to leave his body. Aeryn lets him take her hand, he ends up screaming, feeling his body starting to split. Or to him it felt that way.

Doctor looks, “Next one nice big push.”

Castle groans, screaming as he felt the baby move as he gives a big push. He sobs from the intensity, and then pants.

Doctor looks, “Okay, pant because you might tear.”

Castle swears as he pants, screaming in pain. Then ends up screaming, feeling the baby’s head leave his body. He then bears down, sobbing as he feels the baby turn.

Doctor looks, “One last push.”

Castle shakes his head, but ends up screaming in pain as he bears down, grunting and groaning as he felt the baby leave his body. The baby cries, not liking being forced out of their first home.

Doctor checks him and cleans him.

“You have a beautiful baby boy, and it looks like he’s an omega, just like you.”

The baby cries, reaching for his mother. When Castle, pants, after the afterbirth and cradles his son, who looks him with his father’s eyes. Yawning, he sobs, kissing his son’s head. Sun-kissed skin, which is mixture of both, dark black hair from him.

He sobs, “Hi baby. I’m your mommy. Your father is sleeping.”

Castle lets his head lay on his chest as he starts to nod off, but Kate opens her eyes to see their son and Castle both okay.

Kate rasps, “You both okay?”

Castle nods, “Yep, he’s so beautiful. What should we name him?”

Kate thinks for a minute, then remembers the psychic telling her Alexander.

Kate says, “Alexander.”

Castle thinks, “Jeremy Alexander Gideon Beckett.”

Kate corrects, “Castle Beckett.”

Castle nods, as their son lets out a mewl of cry, reaching for his pectoral to be nursed. He lowers his smock, letting their son have skin to skin contact. Missing a couple of times, he finally bites down his latch.

Castle winces, as he feels their son gulping down his milk. Their son stares back while making noises of being fed. Castle looked at their to wonder, what he will be like older.

After burping him, he lays his head to relax.

Castle tries, “How about Jem?”

Their son lets out of mewl of indignation.

Castle thinks, “Alec?”

Their son lets out a coo.

Kate smiles, “Alec it is. Hi Alec.”

Castle nods off, letting his father hold him. The four are doing this. Alexis and Aeryn passed out, while Ryan and Esposito go to get gifts.

Martha looks at Alec, who yawns and sleeps.

She says, “Well my boy, you will be spoiled by us.”

Pictures would come later when the three are not asleep. Thirty minutes passed by when Alec lets out a hungry cry.

Despite being tired, Castle lets him latch on and suckle, he finally sees his son has Kate’s hazel eyes. Then while feeding, he feels Alec fall asleep while still latched, but didn’t have the heart to remove him.

Castle did burp him and the two-fall asleep, both exhausted from this ordeal. Then while others sleep, Martha decided to have the three of them get some gifts for the two are Alexis and Aeryn continue to sleep on the couch.

The three glad that Kate, Castle and Alec are okay.

.One Year Later.

Castle was still sleeping, when he feels small hands and legs on him. It doesn’t take much to guess that his son Alec is awake. Pretending to sleep, he feels small hands patting his face to wake up.

That didn’t work, so he feels small warm wet lips on his face, giving him kisses, Castle mentally laughs, his son was using kisses to wake him up. He then opens his eyes, taking his son in his arms, giving him a raspberry on his belly, causing him to squeal and laugh with excitement.

He hugs and kisses his baby boy on the cheek.

“Momma, me wakes you, me wakes you.”

Castle puts him on his hip, “Yes you did baby boy. Come on, whose birthday is today.”

Alec scratches his messy black hair then points to Kate, who is drinking coffee and reading the paper, looks to see her two favorite men.

“Papa.”

“No bubba.”

He points to Castle, “Momma.”

Castle pokes his nose, gently, “You my little birthday boy.”

Alec points to himself, “No.”

Castle laughs as he takes his seat then gives Alec some cheerios from his bowl. Alec takes one and eats it, then another.

He then gives one to his momma to eat. Castle sighs, it seems like yesterday he was inside him, kicking his bladder to keep him peeing every thirty-minutes. Now here he is playing and laughing like it’s no tomorrow.

Or everyday is a party of it’s own.

Kate looks at her phone, “Okay, I have the cake and food.”

Castle thinks, “I’ll cook, you bring decorations and the girls invited people.”

Alec raises his small arm, “Me bring people momma. Me bring monkey momma.”

He lets Alec take his index fingers, “You my little monkey, get to take a bath and say hi to people.”

Alec shakes his head, “No momma, please no.”

Castle shrugs, “Let’s get to work, bath time bubba.”

Alec holds his shoulder while being carried to the bathtub. Kate sighs, she couldn’t believe this little one is theirs and now here. Alec is best of both of them. Castle gets bath ready as Alec plays with his boat and splashes, Castle sighs, he’s glad he’s going to take a shower soon.

It seems like he’s part of the wet experience.

While giving Alec a bath, he cleans his body and hair. Getting him out, with the promise of getting his stuff cat helped. Alec was wrapped in a towel .

“Me a mummy.”

Castle puts him on his bed, getting his diaper, he jumps in his spot, while Castle gets his shirt on, overalls and sneakers. Then after drying his hair.

Alec cries, “Kitty-cat momma, kitty-cat.”

Castle grabs the stuff cat that was on the floor, probably dropped while going to his room. Alec hugs the stuff cat as Castle takes him downstairs, Alec walks then goes to the couch with his cat, grabbing the blocks to play with.

Castle was putting the lasagna in the oven, as he turns and grabs his next item, leaving it to be put next. He hears Esposito and Ryan coming in. When he feels small arms around his leg.

He looks to see Alec clinging to him tightly with his small arms. Castle picks up Alec, who buries his small face in his neck.

Ryan comes in, “Where’s my favorite nephew?”

Esposito adds, “Why is he hiding from us?”

Castle thinks, “He’s shy and before he couldn’t run away, now he can hide from people. Want to say hi to Uncle Kevin baby?”

Alec shakes his head.

Martha comes in, “May I see my grandson, he needs to see the people and-.”

Castle sees it’s close to nap time because Alec shakes his head, removes his head, rubbing his eyes and starts crying.

Castle thinks, “For now, I’ll take him for his nap, maybe later, come on bubba. Ryan keep an eye on the oven and if I’m not back-.”

Ryan jokes, “I get to keep Alec.”

Castle laughs, “No, put the chicken parmesan in next.”

Alec rubs his eyes and continues to cry louder. Castle rocks him back and forth as he takes him to his rocking chair in the living room near the kitchen. Castle has his son in his lap, holding him in place. Then unbuttoning his shirt, as Alec starts to stop crying and looks at his mommy with red rimmed eyes.

Castle lifts him and winces when he latches on, gulping his milk. Alec makes noises, gulping his milk. Castle pats his bottom, remembering while having breakfast with Kate, someone making a fuss over him breastfeeding Alec.

* * *

_Alec Castle Beckett-Three Months Old _

_ Castle and Kate were eating breakfast, it was nice to get out of the house. It seemed like Alec’s been inside for too long. He is currently looking at world with his big hazel brown eyes. _

_ He coos watching and playing with his mother’s finger. Alec seemed content, Castle smiles. Right now seems like a perfect moment, his wife and child are currently with him. Kate smiles while looking at their child. _

_ It seemed like yesterday, she couldn’t stand having Castle shadow her for a book research. Now here they are married and raising a child. Alec is their baby boy, they think about having another baby. _

_ But for now Alec is perfect to love and like the Doctor tells them, he is an omega. To Kate and Castle, he’s perfect, right now playing with his mother’s finger and now holding a straw. _

_ Alec lets out a cry of hunger. Castle unbuttons his shirt and sees his son calm down, as he reaches for his mother. Then taking Alec in his arms, Alec latches on suckling his milk. Holding his finger, Kate watches as her son is heard gulping his milk and holding his mother’s finger. _

_ Then someone comes, “Hey, freak, no one wants to see this freakshow.” _

_ Castle glares, “I’m breastfeeding my baby, just leave.” _

_ Guy glares, “You’re a freak, showing off your breasts, you ought to be ashamed of yourself and your brat.” _

_ Kate watches as Castle switches Alec, with a few tears going down. Then finally someone stands up. _

_ He says, “You know what. He’s feeding his baby, leave him alone, he didn’t ask for a captive audience so just go home and maybe leave now.” _

_ Guy says, “He’s breastfeeding.” _

_ The same person says, “Yeah, feeding his baby, putting up with your crap.” _

_ Guy leaves as waitress comes in, “Sorry about that dick, he’s being a jerk.” _

_ Castle nods his thanks, as he wipes himself, knowing his son drools even when being fed. _

_ Alec continues to nurse as Castle is given more juice, and given pie, on the house from the chief. According to the waitress, he’s had kids, and knows what it’s like to have people publicly insult him for breastfeeding. _

_ Alec is burped as he lays his head on his mother’s chest._

* * *

Castle looks to see Alec sleeping while still latched on. He smiles, as his son lets go and his wipes himself before seeing Aeryn coming in to give him food. She lets her little brother lay his head on her chest.

He whines but continues to sleep. She smiles, then an hour later, Castle comes back in to see Alec pointing at his book covers. While pointing and talking to Alec. Then she takes Alec to his highchair.

He’s confused as people sing to him, not liking it until a birthday cake is put in front of him. Alec watches, then smacks the candle with his index finger.

Castle laughs, “Okay, let’s put the candle out with your finger. Come on bubba. Dig in.”

Aeryn helps by putting his hand on his cake, Alec looks at the smashed cake and licks it, then starts stuffing his face. Castle and Kate give cake to the guests and then end it with Alec getting his face wiped from the cake.

His favorite is the presents, while for Castle. He breastfeeds Alec one last time, taking in that he is drooling and suckling.

Castle kisses his small hand.

“Happy Birthday my baby boy.”

Kate kisses him and takes their son’s hand.

“He’s now one.”

Castle nods, yesterday he was in his first home, inside his body. Now his second home is their house.

* * *

The End.

I hope this one-shot is okay. This was inspired to write an mpreg story. Please read and enjoy this story, if you don’t like it. Please no harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story.

I hope this inspires other fandoms for mpreg like Blue Bloods, The Night Shift or Death in Paradise.


End file.
